


Good Boy

by knitekat



Series: Wolfverse [4]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Captivity, Gen, M/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester wanders about in his wolf-form, when he is seen he is captured and taken to the pound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta and for the prompt.

Nick entered the pound, listening to all the dogs bark and whine as he walked past them.

He hadn't wanted to leave James here, but they would not release him to Nick without the documentation required to keep him in the UK.

Nick was just glad that Connor was in on the secret, and had been happy to forge the documents Nick needed.

Handing the papers over to the manager, Nick waited impatiently as well as nervously. If the papers failed he wasn't quite sure how he'd get James out of here.

Following the volunteer down another corridor, he caught sight of James. Looking rather dejected, though he leapt up at the fence and wagged his tail when he saw Nick.

“Well, he seems to know you. He's been a good boy for us.”

Nick couldn't help the grin that spread across his face, “He's a very good boy, aren't you Jamie?”

As the volunteer undid the door, Lester took his chance to glare at Nick.

Nick shrugged, it wasn't his fault James had decided to wander around as the wolf and had been seen. By the time Nick had got there, it had been too late to just claim James back. He had been recognised as a wolf, and in need of a Dangerous Wild Animals Licence for Nick to keep him.


End file.
